Drabble in Time and Space
by nici's anatomy
Summary: My Drabbles and Oneshots featuring various characters, but mostly it's just Ten/Rose madness ... ; chapter 3 online: She believed him
1. Trust me

**Trust me** by nicisanatomy  
Prompt: "Trust me, I know what I'm doing..." for lj's "bringthehappy"  
Characters/Pairing: Rose, Ten  
Rating: PG  
Spoiler: none  
Words count: 150  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the Doctor Who universe belongs to me. I just borrow everything from RDT and BBC. The only things I own are my "Doctor Who" DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind :)  
Comment: ot beta'd. You can keep any mistakes you find or throw them at me. I will correct them immediately :) I'm not a native speaker, but I'm trying really hard to improve my skills. So please be patient.

-o-

"Doctor? Are you alright?" Rose asked sceptical, watching the Doctor wrenching his body anxious and becoming increasingly nervous.  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing", murmured the Doctor without looking up from the spot between her legs. "Give me just a little more … yeah that's … Oi. That's better, isn't it?" Eventually, he looked up, beaming brightly at her.  
Rose couldn't agree more, since the pleasure was finally settling in. Her body relaxed, while she took a deep breath. She smiled at the Doctor. "How could I've ever doubted your abilities?" she asked, sighing deeply. "You're a genius!"  
"Oh, C'mon, Rose," he replied half-hearted; although he was still looking like a cat that's just swallowed a mouse, obviously satisfied with what he'd just managed to do. Seeing Rose perfectly happy was all he needed as a reward. "It was only your shirt stucked in the zipper. No big deal."

**- The End -**


	2. Welcome to Mars

**Welcome to Mars **by nicisanatomy  
Prompt: 214: Crossover (with "Life on Mars" for lj's "dw100")  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Rose, Ten  
Spoiler: none  
Words count: 100  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the Doctor Who and LOM universe belongs to me. I just borrow everything BBC. The only things I own are my "Doctor Who" DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind :)  
Comment: Not beta'd. You can keep any mistakes you find or throw them at me. I will correct them immediately :) I'm not a native speaker, but I'm trying really hard to improve my skills. So please be patient.

-o-

When Rose opened the door she immediately felt that something was wrong.  
Again ...  
"Doctor, are you sure this is the right place?" she asked, turning around to face the Doctor.  
"Yes, absolutely," he said, smiling. "Nothing wrong … double checked everything. Welcome to Mars!" His smile was even brighter than usual, and Rose sighed.  
_This __is so not right,_ she thought, slowly setting one foot on the dusty ground.  
Suddenly, the Doctor's smile faded as a brown car appeared, and a guy with a bad haircut opened the door, shouting: "Tyler! Get in the car. Body found near the station. Lovely!"

- The End -


	3. She believed him

**She believed him** by nicisanatomy  
Prompt 214: crossover (with „Blackpool" for lj's "dw100")  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Rose, Ten  
Spoiler: none for „Doctor Who", but for Blackpool, if you haven't seen 1.06  
Words count: 100  
Disclaimer: Nothing of the Doctor Who and Blackpool universe belongs to me. I just borrow everything BBC. The only things I own are my "Doctor Who" DVDs, a computer and my dirty mind.  
Comment: Not beta'd. You can keep any mistakes you find or throw them at me. I will correct them immediately :) I'm not a native speaker, but I'm trying really hard to improve my skills. So please be patient.

-o-

Blackpool 2004...  
A brilliant idea, the Doctor said.  
She believed him.  
The Beach. Sandcastle Waterpark... They went to every place, and the Doctor proved once again that when it came to eating no one was ever going to stop him. Ice-cream.  
Candy Floss. He was eating everything that crossed their way.  
Life was perfect.  
Until Rose decided to walk around on her own, while the Doctor stayed in the TARDIS to do some repairs. At least, he told her so...  
She believed him.  
Then she saw him kissing this woman over chips, and her heart broke into pieces. Again...

- The End -


End file.
